


Hello? Baby? Don't Be Upset But I'm In The Hospital Right Now.

by FrenchChoniLover



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl mother-like, F/F, Hospital, Toni stressed out about Cheryl's reaction, and the come back of Toni fuckboy, chill night ruined, just fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchChoniLover/pseuds/FrenchChoniLover
Summary: “… My girlfriend is so going to kill me.” Toni huffed as she was laying in defeat on the bed closing her eyes.How was she going to announce Cheryl that, instead of being covered by warm blankets in their bed, she was in fact laying in a hospital bed.On the other side, Cheryl was in fine lingerie, laying in a sexy way on the bed.She wanted to surprise Toni for this Friday night, but it was not going to be tonight, apparently.OrToni had an accident and Cheryl mommy-like take her home...
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Hello? Baby? Don't Be Upset But I'm In The Hospital Right Now.

This was certainly not a planned night for the couple.

This is what was planned: Toni comes home from a late shift, eat some left over dinner and plops down into bed and share a movie with her beautiful girlfriend, this added with cuddles, kisses and tea.

However, this is what actually happened.

***

“Shit, is it this bad?” Toni whined watching the doctor in her charge preparing the plaster for her broken arm. Indeed, she was sitting in a hospital bed, thinking of what the hell would her girlfriend say.

“Well, you have a quite important fracture on your left radius, so I’d say it’s not that bad considering the circumstances of recent events, but it is necessary.” the doctor said, gently placing the plaster on her injured arm.

“… My girlfriend is so going to kill me.” Toni huffed as she was laying in defeat on the bed closing her eyes.  
“Could I use a phone to call her please?”

“Of course. Here.” He said nodding towards the phone attached to a wall, unfortunately, her phone didn’t survive the accident.

She took a deep breath.

How was she going to announce Cheryl that, instead of being covered by warm blankets in their bed, she was in fact laying in a hospital bed. 

She knew, oh yeah she knew, how Cheryl was going to react: two phases. First, she’d kiss her and tell her how scared she was, and then she’d yell at her for not being careful enough.

Come on, you can do it, she loves you, remember!

She dials the number. 

“Babyyyy...” she forced a smile, trying to sound as happy as possible.

_“Toni? finally! I’ve been trying to call you for an hour! Where are you?! Why don’t you answer your phone? Did your shift lasted longer?-”_ Cheryl’s been cut off by Toni.

“No- I… Okay, first I need you to promise me you won’t freak out.” 

_“Oh Toni, what did you do…?”_ Cheryl said with a mom-like tone.

“Wha- I didn’t do an- well… I may or may not have been inabikeaccidentandamcurrentlyinthehospitalrightnow.” the pink-haired girl said quickly apprehending the screaming-girlfriend.  
“Anyway, I love you so much and you’re so goddamn beautiful.” Toni tried. Maybe some complementing would lighten the situation a little.

The doctor chuckled at the hopeless tempting.

_“What? I don’t understand. Wait-You’re in the hospital?- Are you okay? I’m on my way, don’t move, honey.”_ and the worried Cheryl ended the call.

Toni sighed as she handed the phone back to the doctor, who was sitting not so far away from her writing something. 

“She’s coming.” Toni smiled sadly. Of course she was excited to see her girlfriend but a part of her feared her arrive, mostly because she expected an upset-fuming Cheryl to bark all night about this.

***

On the other side, Cheryl was in fine lingerie, a deep-shade-of-red one, a new one, laying in a sexy way on the bed.  
She wanted to surprise Toni for this Friday night, but it was not going to be tonight, apparently.

So instead, after she received the call, she jumped out of bed and in clothes and headed as fast as possible in her red convertible. 

The redhead made it to the hospital in much less time than necessary which was extremely risky. She’s even surprised she parked her car in the lot and arrived in one entire piece. 

A few minutes later, Cheryl entered the hospital bedroom where Toni was, laying on the bed. It looked like she was napping but she just had closed eyes.

“Oh, TT.” Cheryl breathed as she slowly approached the bed. She took in the sight of her injured small girlfriend. All those bandages… and the plaster. 

It remembered her of these times when Toni entered in her bedroom, late at night, from her window, the shit clearly beat out of her body; probably after a meeting with the serpents. She’d play the nurse and treat all her wounds. 

Toni was quick to open her eyes and sit more properly on the right (right in like right and left) side of the bed, facing Cheryl. 

“Babe.” the serpent said softly. She saw the sad look on her redhead girlfriend, she wasn’t proud either. She looked down to avoid her gaze.

But a pointer finger under her chin left it back up. 

“What in sweet hell happened to you, my love?” Cheryl asked so softly. Her hand rested here and her thumb passing over the thin bandage on her chin.

“Well, I was heading home from work and you know, it was raining outside so when I drove I think my bike slipped and I lost control of it and crashed.” Toni told nonchalantly and shrugged a shoulder.  
“I don’t really remember the rest...”

Cheryl listened attentively, eyes staring at the stitched cut above her right eyebrow.

“I’m glad you’re fine… and for your information, I never really trusted that deathtrap of yours TT...” she loved her motorcycle, it was so hot to look at her on it but it never really made her feel safe to know that her serpent girlfriend loved speed.

“I’m sorry I made you worry, my phone died… literally.” the pink-haired girl mumbled pulling her broken phone out from behind her. She handed it to Cheryl.

Cheryl took it carefully and examined the fractured object. It was completely smashed, the glass was broken into nearly a thousand fragments.

So when she turned it to look at the back of it, a kind of large piece of glass fell on the cold tilled floor.

Toni made a tight line with her lips, sighing and shaking her head.

Cheryl bent over to take it and when she did so Toni had a complete perfect view over Cheryl’s boobs, thanks to the wide neck t-shirt, because then what had her eyes widening was the brand new red lace bra begging her to rip it apart. 

All had happened so fast but had Toni starring at Cheryl shocked, mouth wide opened (smiling) along with eyes.

Cheryl was confused. “What?” 

“I didn’t knew that one.” the serpent smirked. 

“What one?” 

Toni pulled at the waistband of her girlfriend’s leggings to see if there was a matching underwear.

But Cheryl smacked her hand away quickly, gasping loudly.

“TT!” she gasped, shocked

But Toni had enough time to see what she wanted to see and smirked.

“This is a new one, I like it.” Toni replied. Biting her lips, she put her right hand, the free-plastered one, on the back of Cheryl’s thigh and slowly she went up passing by the round butt to land on her lower back.

Cheryl just waited here, looking right back down at Toni with a perfect arched eyebrow.

“What do you want, you beginner biker?”

“I want to know what you were preparing back home before all this happened.”

Cheryl smiled at this, maybe her few inches shorter girlfriend had an accident and was in the hospital but nothing will ever change that horny side of her. Never.

“Shut up.”Cheryl laughed and handed her back her busted phone.

She helped her girlfriend on her feet to head outside the room. But she stopped dead on her track when Toni cried “Wait!”

She turned around a little worried that she had hurt her.  
“What?”

“I didn’t have my kiss.” Toni pouted.

Cheryl’s worried face lightened and she smiled leaning down and capturing those soft lips she knew so well. She sighed into the kiss. She was fine. All was fine.

Pulling away, the couple headed to the front of the nurses’ office, signed up some papers and took the ones destined to Toni’s medication and Finally went home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I so hope you liked this story, it was actually so fun to write it.  
> Be free to leave a comment and/or a kudo!


End file.
